Try not to kill her she doesn't belong to us
by Jeanie Bagel
Summary: Bulma has to go out of town for a week. she forgets she promised Bra her friend could stay that week. She is forced to leave the girls with Vegeta. Can Veggie spend a week without killing either girl? Rating for swearing and violence towards eyebrows


**Summary:** This is my first DBZ fan fic so please be nice! Bulma has to go out of town for a week but she forgets that she promised Bra her friend could stay that week. She is forced to leave the girls with Vegeta. Can Veggie spend a week without killing either of the girls? Rating for some swearing and violence towards eyebrows.

**Chapter 1**

Bulma was collecting the rest of her things, when her 6-year-old daughter Bra came in the room. "Mommy, is Tami still staying over?" she asked. Bulma stopped what she was doing and turned towards her daughter. She had completely forgotten about that. "Just wait here sweetie I'll be right back" Bulma said leaving. She went downstairs; as she reached the bottom of the stairs there was a knock at the door. Vegeta got up and opened the door. He saw a little girl about Bra's age; she had shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a black t-shirt which said "Angel with Attitude" in pink with a little golden halo above the first A. She had black baggy jeans on (Awwww mini Mosher! **clears throat** Hehe sorry).

Bulma had gone back upstairs, grabbed her bags and Bra then brought them downstairs. Bra ran to greet her friend then took Tamiko up to her room. As she passed Vegeta Tamiko looked up at him and smiled slightly. Vegeta watched the small black haired child suspiciously. Bulma then grabbed her bags and headed for the door. As she was closing it behind her she shouted "Oh I almost forgot Tamiko's staying here all week so be good and **don't kill her she doesn't belong to us!**" before Vegeta could protest Bulma had got in her car and drove off.

* * *

The girls were sat watching cartoons while, with Bulma gone, Vegeta had to actually cook something. Unfortunately for the girls he'd been trying to make them something for the past three hours. He was getting angry; everything he made was either burnt, still cold, "yucky" or didn't even look edible. Bra got up and walked into the kitchen "Daddy! We're hungry!" she whined. Vegeta turned holding a knife and shouted, "Well if you'd have eaten what I gave you three hours ago you would be would you!"

There was a knock at the door, Vegeta, Bra and Tamiko all looked at the door. Vegeta slammed the knife onto the counter and went to answer it. Tamiko stood next to Bra and whispered "Do you think he's mad cause he gots big caterpillars above his eyes? That's why my mommy gets mad" both girls started giggling. Vegeta opened the door and smacked his forehead with his hand.

"Kakarott! What are you doing here?"

"I was bored, soo what are you doin Veggie?" at which point Vegeta promptly slammed the door in Goku's face. Bra ran to the door "Daddy! Mommy said you have to be nice to Goku!" she said opening the door again. Goku stood rubbing his nose. "Veggie why'd ya do that?" he asked.

"Hand slipped?" Vegeta offered shrugging

"Oh ok then I forgive you," Goku said all too perky.

The girls went upstairs to play and Vegeta explained what Bulma had done. "Wow, hey maybe I should uh stay to help" Goku said

"Kakarott, I'm a quite capable of looking after two 6 year olds!" Vegeta insisted

"And Trunks"

"What?"

"And Trunks" Goku repeated

"Trunks is old enough to look after himself"

* * *

The girls could hear Vegeta and Goku talking, well they could hear Vegeta shouting. Tamiko looked at Bra "Hey! I know how we can make you Daddy not mad" she said

"How?" Bra asked

"Well when my mommy's mad cause she gots caterpillars above her eyes she uses some stuff that gets rid of em"

"Oh my Mommy has some stuff like that…but she uses it on her legs and she says it hurts"

"That's ok the stuff my mommy uses on her eyes hurts too, sometimes she cries"

* * *

In the evening of the next day, Vegeta had fallen asleep on the couch. The girls went into the bathroom and Tamiko climbed up onto the sink to find Bulma's leg wax. She pulled out a few things then Bra said, "That's it! That's what mommy uses!" Tamiko climbed down after dropping the tub to Bra. They went downstairs,

"wait, mommy always put it in really really hot water first, she says that's why I can't touch it" Bra said

"Ok" Tamiko said and climbed on the counter next to the sink. Bra passed her the leg wax and she turned the tap on. "How you gonna know when it's hot 'nough?" Bra asked. Tamiko put her hand and most of her arm down one of the back pockets on her jeans (I'm tellin ya those things are HUGE! I can fit a whole 2 litre bottle in there n ya can't see it) she pulled out a chocolate bar. "When the chocolate melts it should be hot enough" she explained, she opened the chocolate and broke apiece off then dropped it into the sink.

The chocolate melted and she dropped the plug in the plughole. Then carefully placed the leg wax in the water. They waited for a while and when they were getting impatient they decided they had waited long enough. Bra got a big bowl and Tamiko, using them tongue thingies for a BBQ lifted the leg wax out and dropped it in the bowl. Tamiko dropped quietly off the counter onto the floor. The girls walked over to the couch, Bra placed the bowl on the floor then helped Tamiko climb onto the back of the couch. Tamiko then slowly and carefully slid down so she was sat on Vegeta's stomach. Then Bra handed her the stick off an ice-lolly and held the bowl on the back of the sofa. "Oh yeah, mommy puts this stuff on after the gooey stuff" she whispered handing Tamiko two strips of that paper stuff. Tamiko dipped the lolly stick in the leg wax and made sure none of it dripped. She carefully put it on Vegeta's left eyebrow, he stirred, the girls froze but he didn't wake up. Tamiko placed one of the bits of paper over the wax and did his other eyebrow. (I think she's done this before, don't you?)

Tamiko carefully slid off of Vegeta and stood behind his head. She took hold of both pieces of paper and ripped them off Vegeta's face.

Meanwhile Goku was about to knock on the door when he heard Vegeta yell out in pain, then he heard the two girls scream. He opened the door and saw Tamiko on the floor crawling away from Vegeta. Before Vegeta could reach Tamiko Goku appeared in front of him "Whoa Veggie rela-" Goku started but burst out laughin when he saw that the saiyan prince was now without any eyebrows at all. Bra helped her friend up and said "Uh that didn't make him not mad anymore"

Goku regained his composure, sort of and told the girls to go upstairs. Goku held his hand on Vegeta's chest to stop him from going after them, "Vegeta, remember what Bulma said" Goku said tryin really hard not to laugh.

Trunks walked in the room, he went between Goku and his dad, he went to the fridge and opened it. Then and only then did it click that there was something different about his father. He leaned back holding the fridge door. Goku and Vegeta were looking at him, and then he figured out what was wrong with Vegeta and started laughing. (How cute would he look? Seriously).


End file.
